Патчи Borderlands 2
Обновления (патчи) содержат изменения, которые сохраняются в системе и загружаются только один раз. Вы можете скачать последнюю версию обновления, перезапустив Steam. Все обновления являются накопительными: вам нужно лишь установить самую последнюю версию, чтобы получить все обновления. Обновления бесплатны. Дополнения (DLC) содержат дополнительный загружаемый контент для игры: новые сюжетные линии, новых персонажей, новые скины и локации. Каждое дополнение нужно загружать независимо от других дополнений и обновлений. Дополнения, как правило, платные. Дополнение Headhunter 5: Son of Crawmerax (от 15 апреля 2014) Патч для версии RU версии от 18 февраля 2014 *Исправлена ошибка, в результате которой пропадали редкие предметы, полученные в дополнении Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. Дополнение Headhunter 4: Wedding Day Massacre (от 11 февраля 2014) Обновление v1.8.0 (от 11 февраля 2014) *Добавлена поддержка и совместимость с предстоящим загружаемым контентом. *Добавлен “Expansion” sort option to the mission log, which allows you to sort missions by the DLC that contains them. *Добавлен ColorBlind mode (the option can be found in Main Menu > Options > Video). *Исправлена ошибка, when scrolling through player inventory in vending machines before it finishes loading. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Golden Keys would reset to zero if the user attempted to redeem more than 255. *Исправлена ошибка with The Bee shield applying incorrect damage when using explosive weapons. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой clients would be unable to pick up some items. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой enemies could be healed by rockets if they were near a Siren using Restoration. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Deathmark and Thoughtlock FX would display incorrectly on some enemies. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Zer0’s “Execute” skill will flash on screen when entering Deception without having Execute trained. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Zer0’s Deception HUD would occasionally persist after Deception had ended. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой the camera could sometimes become stuck in a third-person view when entering a vehicle. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Gaige failed to emote when summoning DeathTrap. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Gaige’s “One Two Boom” orb could not be exploded by E-Tech weapons. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Raving Retribution projectiles would sometimes cause damage to Krieg. Flame Flare made this issue more likely to occur. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Buzzaxe Rampage would not reset from Release the Beast during fast travel. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой projectiles would pass through Pumpling’s head without causing damage (дополнение «ТК Баха»). *Исправлена ошибка, which caused Sully the Blacksmith to only throw hammers and not use his other attacks (дополнение «ТК Баха»). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой an overpowered Hoplite shield would drop player health to zero (дополнение «Мистер Торрг» / UVH Upgrade Pack 2). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой the Butcher shotgun reload would go out of sync for clients (UVH Upgrade Pack 1). *Исправлено the opening which allowed players to grenade jump over the walls in Digistruct Peak (UVH Upgrade Pack 2). *Исправлено a minor texture issue on Salvador’s Dragon Keep skin (дополнение «Крошка Тина»). Исправления на постоянной основе: *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой модификатор Волдырь для Крига имел навык Кипящая кровь вместо Кровавой бани. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Тимоти Ростом-ниже-среднего не проявлял эмоций к игрокам в дополнении Как Маркус спас День наемника. *Добавлены головы в сундук D20 как возможную добычу в дополнении Крошка Тина штурмует Обитель Дракона. *Следующие исправления характеристик оружия стали постоянны после Loot Hunt`a: **Увеличена сила у Зенитчика. **Увеличен урон и сила у гранат Кербластера. **Увеличена сила у Аспида. **Увеличена сила у Взрыв-щенка. **Увеличен урон, взрывная сила, и стабильность при полете у Контрабандной Ракеты-шутихи. **Увеличен урон и скорость перезарядки у РПГ производства Владоф. **Увеличена стабильность у всех пистолетов-пулеметов производства Даль. **Увеличено количество пуль выпускаемых за выстрел с 2 до 3 у Костолома. **Увеличен урон и размер магазина у всех пистолетов-пулеметов производства Бандит. **Увеличено количество и сила взрывов у Кролика. **Увеличен урон и радиус последующих взрывов у Ствола Логана. **Увеличена взрывная сила при "закрывании пасти" у Зуба Терраморфа. **Увеличен урон и мощность взрыва копий у Детородного органа. **Улучшен секретный бонус к критическому урону у Моргенштерна. **Увеличена эффективность Изгибателя. **Увеличено количество патронов в магазине у всех штурмовых винтовок производства Бандит. **Увеличен размер магазина у всех пистолетов производства Тедиор. **Увеличен критический урон у Девичьего Кулака. **Увеличена скорость перезарядки и шанс стихийного эффекта у всех ракетометов производства Маливан. **Увеличен урон и радиус у Землескреба. **Увеличен размер магазина, урон и урон получаемый при возвращении Бумеранга. **Увеличен урон у Осьминога. **Увеличен урон и радиус взрыва у Кометы. **Увеличен урон и длительность рикошета у Прилива. **Увеличен размер магазина и восстановление точности у всех пистолетов производства Гиперион. **Увеличен урон у Дурашлепа!. **Увеличена скорость восстановления навыка и урон у Крошки Эви. **Увеличен урон и точность у Прыща. **Увеличен урон и размер магазина у Губа. **Увеличен размер магазина у всех пистолетов производства Бандит. **Увеличен урон и повышен шанс стихийного эффекта у Лука. **Увеличена точность и бонус к критическому урону у Фремингтона. **Увеличен урон и размер магазина у Императора. **Увеличена скорость перезарядки и добавлен дополнительный выстрел у всех дробовиков производства Бандит. **Увеличена взрывная сила и добавлен дополнительный патрон в очередь у Шершня. **Увеличена стабильность и размер магазина у всех пистолетов производства Даль. Дополнение Headhunter 3: Mercenary Day (от 17 декабря 2013) Дополнение Headhunter 2: Wattle Gobbler (от 26 ноября 2013) Дополнение Headhunter 1: Bloody Harvest (от 26 ноября 2013) Обновление v1.7.0 (от 26 ноября 2013) *Добавлена поддержка и совместимость с предстоящим загружаемым контентом. *Исправлена ошибка с Гномы-союзники, которая приводила к блокировке, если игрок возьмет третье руническое письмо до завершения задания Решение древней гномьей головоломки. (дополнение «Крошка Тина»). *Убивец теперь будет реагировать, если вы взяли, но не завершили задание Проверка интуиции (дополнение «Крошка Тина»). *Исправлена ошибка, при которой повреждения, наносимые Дексидоусом Непобедимым, после уничтожения критической области, было слишком мало, если уровень игрока был меньше, чем уровень Дексидоуса (дополнение «Сэр Хаммерлок»). *Исправлена ошибка, при которой летающие тыквы могли восстанавливать здоровье в Hallowed Hollow (дополнение «ТК Баха»). *Вызов Жестокуса при наличии навыка Не забывайте делиться более не вызывает двойного наказания здоровья от Черепахового щита. *Скорректирована частота выпадения уникальных предметов из боссов Доктор Милосерд, Бешеный Пес, Дикарь Ли и МакНелли с точки зрения последовательности во всех режимах. *Добавлена проверка соблюдения максимального уровня превосходства. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой редкие пистолеты-пулеметы от Маливан создавались с неправильным корпусом. *Исправлена ошибка со светящимся скином Gunzerker Skin of Steel. *Скорректировано выравнивание голографического вида пистолетов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в завершенных повторяемых заданиях не отображался текст на экране принятия задания. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой защищаемые цели не имели полоски здоровья. Обновление v1.6.0 (от 29 августа 2013) Общее *Добавлены новые предметы на Чёрный рынок: **Одно дополнительное улучшение максимального запаса переносимых патронов (снарядов) для каждого типа оружия, стоит 100 эридия. **Два улучшения вместимости инвентаря персонажей, стоящие по 150 и 200 эридия соответственно. **Два улучшения вместимости сейфа банка, стоящие по 150 и 200 эридия соответственно. *В карточки оружия добавлен параметр "Приближение" (Zoom). *Качество (редкость) выпадаемых предметов увеличено для противников 61 уровня и выше. *Регенерация здоровья противников в Режиме Величайшего искателя Хранилища увеличена для противников 61 уровня и выше. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой у некоторых игроков музыка из финальных титров продолжала играть, если титры были прерваны нажатием на какую-нибудь кнопку или клавишу. *Испытание "Сюрприз!" теперь видимо с самого начала игры и больше не требуется завершать первый уровень испытания "Нет прицела? Не беда!", чтобы начать делать испытание "Сюрприз!". *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой предметы, выпавшие после убийства Терраморфа Непобедимого, не могли быть замеченными или поднятыми всеми игроками в группе. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Криг до перезагрузки игровой сессии терял возможность стрелять из оружия, если активный навык и навык Адское извержение были активированы прямо перед смертью персонажа. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки иногда при завершении одной миссии получали удвоенное количество награды (Например, двойная награда опыта и денег). *Исправлена уязвимость, из-за которой игроки могли "выиграть" дуэль, убив себя с помощью "урона от окружающей среды" (Например, быть перееханным(-ой) машиной, сожжённым(-ой) огнедынями, электрофицированным(-ой) электрокактусами). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Steam достижение "Отмолотить молотильника" могло не засчитаться при игре на одном экране. *Исправлены ошибки, из-за которых иногда не удавалось выполнить испытания "А теперь слышно?" и "Выкатывай артиллерию". *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой символ Метка смерти (навык Зер0), который должен был возникнуть над головой Шерифа, возникал где-то в "неправильной" локации. *Исправлена уязвимость, из-за которого можно было получать ещё очков навыков выше их строго обозначенного максимальным уровнем количества. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой после убийства Капитана Флинта вообще не могли выпасть его уникальные предметы (Пороховой Боченок и Громовержец) в Режиме Истинного Искателя Хранилища и Режиме Величайшего искателя Хранилища. *Добавлена защита для игроков от "нечестных" предметов и оружия - теперь все предметы, которые игра определит как "взломанные", "сконструированные" и т.д., будут автоматически удалены из инвентаря персонажа. *Исправлена редкая ошибка, из-за которой игроки, не выполнившие поставленную цель в сюжетном задании "Заповедник", не могли появиться у входа/выхода в Пристройку Естественного Отбора. *Отключена блокировка для одного сражения в день с Стражниками Серафимов. *После гибели тело Воина теперь полностью тонет в лаве, позволяя без проблем доставать ранее часто застревавший под его телом предметы. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки могли потерять контроль над персонажами, если двое или больше игроков посмотрели в один телескоп одновременно в кооперативной игре. *Исправлены ошибки, из-за которых 6НК-3Р мог застрять в декорациях или просто некорректно завершить анимацию смерти, что обычно приводило к падению некоторого количества предметов за борт локации. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой E-Tech оружие, выдаваемое за выполнение заданий, помечалось неправильным цветом редкости в журнале выполненных заданий (чаще всего зелёным цветом). *Увеличен запас щита Прожорливуса Непобедимого на высоких уровнях в Режиме Величайшего искателя Хранилища. *Увеличено количество эридия, необходимого для входа в локацию Пик Терраморфа (требуется 8 единиц эридия, вместо 4). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Капитан Флинт иногда не спрыгивал со своего трона, чтобы начать нормально атаковать игрока. *Теперь выбранные для автомобилей расцветки сохраняются, и больше не надо будет постоянно их перевыбирать. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой счётчик скинов/голов, а именно "количество найденных/полученных скинов/общее количество скинов" показывал неправильные числа. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой предметы, полученные с помощью SHiFT-кодов, из-за ошибки появлялись в инвентаре персонажа образцом 50, а не более высокого уровня. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Скупщик кристаллов серафимов и Торговый автомат Торрга не реагировали на команды, передаваемые с помощью мыши. *Исправлена уязвимость, из-за которого игроки могли дублировать предметы во время "обменной дуэли". *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой стартовый экран SHiFT-аккаунта не воспринимал введенный код, если игрок использовал геймпад и при этом Steam не был в режиме Big Picture. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой кнопки "Домой" и "Назад" не обновлялись во время просмотра покупных скинов/голов прямо из Системы быстрого перемещения. Captain Scarlett and her Pirateís Booty *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Сокровищница могла быть посещена неограниченное количество раз после убийства Левиафана. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки могли застрять под текстурами локации при перемещении в неё в момент взрыва пескохода (СВП), в котором находились игроки. Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой движение игроков могло быть замедлено на остаток игровой сессии, если они покинули локацию, находясь под замедлением, наложенным Калечащим колдуном (Парализующим колдуном). Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой при игре за Зер0 не отображались сообщения о нанесённых критических попаданиях по Мимикам. *Теперь Некроманты призывают скелетов несколько чаще. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой иногда не разблокировалось испытание "A Single Deadly Bite" в локации Логово Вечных Страданий. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой не проигрывались звуковая тема гномов на входе в шахты в задании Гномы-союзники. *Исправлены временные параметры появления некоторых эффектов при смене окружающей среды (Например, смена светлых облаков на тёмные и обратно). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Роланд мог держать и меч, и оружие в одной руке одновременно. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки не могли пройти дальше по сюжетной линии, если выбрали альтернативную тропу к Убежищу Огненного Камня. *Исправлена ошибка. из-за которой игроки не видели магических эффектов при взятии задания "Мой мертвый брат". *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой достижение "Кидай! Кидай! Кидай!" не разблокировалось при выпадении 20 на сундуках с кубиками. *Исправлена ошибка с классовыми модификаторами из данного дополнения с префиксом "Хороший" в их названии, не дававшими бонусы к скорости перезарядки. *Добавлен третий символ Хранилища в локацию Шахты алчности (Dwarven Mines). Задания *Исправлены ошибки со следующими заданиями, в которых игроки могли застрять или просто не выполнить их: **Моя Первая Пушка **Война Кланов: С добрым утром! **Мест Нет **Защищенная Удача **Ограбление Банка **Труды Тяжкие **Успеть к Поезду **Ролевая игра (дополнение «Крошка Тина») **Волшебная резня (дополнение «Крошка Тина») **Отрицание, гнев, находчивость (дополнение «Крошка Тина») **Гномы-союзники (дополнение «Крошка Тина») **Зима - дело темное (дополнение «Крошка Тина») *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой иногда над щенками скагов появлялись не правильные индикаторы при том, что игрок ещё не начал серию заданий Спасение животных в Режиме Истинного Искателя Хранилища. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки могли застрять в самом начале Режима Истинного Искателя Хранилища и не могли завершить ни одно из заданий. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой индикатор в миссии "Спрятанные Дневники" отображался некорректно. Снаряжение *Теперь щит Горшочек с золотом корректно выбрасывает предметы при получении урона. Этот щит при повреждении с некоторой вероятностью выбрасывает бустеры для собственной подзарядки, деньги, эридий или случайный предмет. *Исправлены не проигрывающиеся звуки Бустерных и Адаптивных щитов в кооперативных играх. *Исправлены определённые снаряды, иногда проходящие сквозь объекты вместо детонации на них (Например ракеты Привет из Челябинска). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой стволы боевых винтовок давали неправильные бонусы к урону этих самых винтовок. *Исправлена ошибка с реликвиями Кровь Терраморфа и Кровь Серафимов, из-за которой у образцов выше 50 уровня не повышались характеристики. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой в карточках оружия иногда неправильно отображались модификаторы критического урона. *Исправлена ошибка с неправильным отображением голографических прицелов на пистолетах при прицельной стрельбе. *Теперь характеристики реликвии Дыхание Серафимов могут быть выше 50 уровня. Персонажи *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Криг мог застрять и умереть без анимации смерти при определённых условиях. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой у игроков за Крига не проигрывалась анимация дыхания огнём при одновременной активации Адского извержения и Резни пилотопором. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой у игроков за Крига топор оставался в руках, если активный навык закончился, когда игроки находились на лестнице. *Исправлена уязвимость, из-за которого навык Гейдж Разлад оставался активным после сброса очков навыков на оставшуюся игровую сессию. *Исправлен навык Цветок смерти персонажа Зер0, позволяющий наносить намного больше урона по цели, чем предполагалось, при определённых условиях (Например, эффекты от одновременного броска кунаев четырьмя Зер0 в одну цель складываются, а не замещают друг друга). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Сальвадор мог добавить эффекты оружия в левой руке к эффектам оружия в правой руке с помощью "силового" окончания действия активного навыка. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Криг, использующий навык Великое возмездие, был немного болтливее, чем обычно (Например, Криг при постоянном получении повреждений с этим навыком без остановки произносил боевые фразы). *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Криг с навыком Спаси душу при определённых условиях не входил в "Борьбу за жизнь" после оживления другого игрока. *Удалены некоторые испытания, которые игроки за Крига не могли выполнить из-за снаряжения. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки, хоть как-то изменившие управление, не могли бросать динамит при игре за Крига или бить врукопашную во время действия активного навыка Зер0. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой взятие у Крига навыка Гренадир с пилотопором блокировало набирания очков навыка Вкус крови. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой визуальные эффекты навыка Крига Адское извержение оставались на экране до перезагрузки игровой сессии. *Теперь количество вложенных очков навыков персонажа Криг в Системе быстрого перемещения отображается правильно. Дополнение Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack 2 (от 4 сентября 2013) Обновление от 25 июля 2013 *Добавлена поддержка PhysX для дополнения Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. Дополнение Skin's and Head's Packs (от 2 июля 2013) Обновление от 28 июня 2013 *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игра «вылетала» после того, как в дневнике заданий накапливалось более 240 заданий. *Добавлена возможность предосмотра и приобретения персонажей из дополнений при создании новой игры и при присоединении к сетевой игре. *Зоны из дополнений теперь отображаются в списке зон на станциях быстрого перемещения, чтобы облегчить покупку дополнений. Зоны еще не купленных дополнений отмечены звездочкой (*). Дополнение Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep (от 25 июня 2013) Дополнение Psycho Pack (от 14 мая 2013) Обновление v1.5.0 (от 19 апреля 2013) Общее *Добавлена поддержка готовящихся к выходу материалов, в том числе модификаций, получаемых за игру в Poker Night 2. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой можно было превысить вместимость банка и тайников. Лишние предметы не изымаются и не удаляются, однако добавить что-то в переполненный банк/тайник теперь нельзя. *В станции настройки внешности добавлен предварительный просмотр покупаемых за настоящие деньги модификаций, чтобы перед покупкой можно было узнать, как будет смотреться та или иная голова или костюм. *Исправлена ошибка, которая позволяла игрокам становиться непобедимыми с помощью навыка "Воскрешение" Сирены. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки не могли выбрать новый скин, полученный с использованием SHiFT-кода при создании персонажа сразу после принятия кода. *При создании новой игры пользователь теперь может использовать латинскую букву "c" в своем имени, и при этом на экране не появляется сообщение «загрузите персонажа» Задания *Исправлены ошибки, мешавшие выполнить следующие задания: **Никудышный День **Лучший Слуга в Мире *В режиме «Величайший искатель Хранилища» исправлена ошибка, из-за которой «босс» задания Заповедник продолжал сражаться после окончания боя. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой Скарлетт, могла не выронить пистолет Скупердяй после победы над Роско (дополнение Капитан Скарлетт). Снаряжение *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой число гранат сохранялась неправильно, если игрок использовал модификатор класса Гренадер. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой «Товары дня» у скупщика кристаллов были ограничены сверху 55-м уровнем. *Модификатор класса Титан у шизострела изменен так, чтобы больше соответствовать другим модификаторам класса. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой время восстановления щита Эволюционатор становилось равным 0.00 секунд. *Исправлено воспроизведение звука ударных щитов, которое не работало при подключении к другому игроку. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой возникало искажение звука, если трансфузионная граната застревала в объекте. Дополнение Величайший искатель Хранилища (от 02 апреля 2013) Обновление v1.4.0 (от 02 апреля 2013) Общее *Добавлено новое прохождение «Режим Величайшего Искателя Хранилища». Доступ к нему можно получить после прохождения основных заданий в режиме «Истинный искатель Хранилища» и получения 50-го уровня! В этом режиме вы всегда будете начинать с задания Зачистка Айсберга в локации Южный Шельф. При этом вы всегда сможете сбросить прогресс прохождения, не теряя при этом ни оружие, ни уровня, ни навыки. В этом прохождении враги значительно сильнее, однако и трофеи выпадают соответствующие. Появилась совершенно новая редкость добычи для игроков высокого уровня. *На черном рынке появились новые предметы: ** Одна модификация для каждого вида боеприпасов, по цене 50 ед. эридия за каждую. ** Еще две модификации инвентаря, по цене 50 и 100 ед. эридия соответственно. ** Еще две модификации банковской ячейки, по цене 50 и 100 ед. эридия соответственно. *Максимальное количество эридия в инвентаре увеличено с 99 до 500 единиц. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к «вылету» игры в начале или при загрузке карты. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой администратор сервера становился неуязвимым, если его воскрешал клиент, который отключился во время воскрешения. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к «вылету» или «затормаживанию» игры во время боя с 6НК-3Р. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой звуковое сопровождение приступа ярости Жестокуса не выключалось после смерти врага. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой навык шизострела «Не снижая обороты» действовал неправильно. *Закрыта область рядом с кораблем Железяки, куда можно было упасть и не выбраться. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сирена могла воскресить игрока и сделать другого игрока неуязвимым. *Исправлено искажение звука, связанного с турелью и навыками Экстона. *Критические попадания в недомерков теперь фиксируются правильно (дополнение «Мистер Торрг»). *Крыс-воров больше не пускают в бар Пита, так как посетители очень обеспокоены ростом числа краж (дополнение «Мистер Торрг»). *Исправлена проблема с достижением "Темные делишки", когда покупка иногда могла не засчитываться (дополнение «Капитан Скарлетт»). Задания *Исправлена проблема, когда игроки могли оказаться не в состоянии получить награду за выполнение задания, если оно было выполнено, но не закрыто перед выходом из игры. *Исправлена ошибка в «Бойнях», при которой раунд не заканчивался поражением, если единственный выживший выходил из игры. *Термитаж стал дружелюбнее и теперь не отказывается играть с пользователями (дополнение «Сэр Хаммерлок»). *Исправлены ошибки, которые мешали выполнить следующие задания: **Заповедник **Таинственные Болезни **Да Будет Свет (дополнение «Капитан Скарлетт») **Не ешьте на ночь овсяное печенье (дополнение «Мистер Торрг») Снаряжение *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игроки могли сильно увеличить урон, используя особенность штурмовой винтовки Врагобой. *Клиенты теперь видят в сетевой игре взрывы, созданные ракетами Разрыва. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой реликвии не показывали индикатор предпочтения. *Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой оружие E-tech не наносило повреждений шарам «Раз-два-бум» мехромантки *Серафимские товары из дополнений «Капитан Скарлетт» и «Мистер Торрг» сделаны более мощными. *Исправлены модификаторы класса, которые повышают навыки Экстона "Град металла", "Штурм" и "Быстрая подзарядка", которые не функционировали должным образом. *Исправлена ошибка с ракетомётами Владоф, из-за которой игрок мог получить неограниченный боезапас для любого вида оружия. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой на карточках оружия не отображалась информация о расходе боеприпасов. *Модификатор класса Вундеркинд для Мехромантки теперь корректно увеличивает скорость перезарядки. *Исправлена ошибка, связанная с тем, что звуков от пользователей со щитом Трутень не было слышно другим игрокам из команды. *Скорректирован модификатор класса Мехромантки Милашка, теперь он правильно увеличивает здоровье команды. *Модификатор класса Убийца Терраморфа для Зер0 больше не дает бонусы шизострела. *В торговых автоматах Торрга теперь продается легендарное оружие с уровнями выше 48 (дополнение «Мистер Торрг»). *Снайперская винтовка Французский Друг и трансфузионные гранаты больше не вызывают искажение звука. *Установлена цена на щит Эволюционатор от Ансин, чтобы игроки могли его продать.  Дополнение Madness, Supremacy and Domination Skin Packs (от 22 января 2013) Дополнение Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt (от 15 января 2013) Обновление v1.3.1 (от 09 января 2013) *В режиме Steam's Big Picture добавлена поддержка ввода текста с помощью геймпада. *В дополнении «Капитан Скарлетт» исправлена ошибка, из-за которой игрок мог застрять в задании «Ой». *Жестокус больше не может восстанавливать вражеские щиты, хотя это было довольно забавно. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой оружие в левой руке шизострела при использовании навыка Gunzerking наносило больше урона, чем задумывалось. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой дробовики не получали в полной мере бонус усиления от навыков и предметов. Обновление v1.3.0 (от 13 декабря 2012) *Исправлена ошибка, при которой подсказка «Использовать» исчезала слишком рано. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой строка «Критический урон» появлялась в описании оружия, не влияющего на критический урон напрямую. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой отметины от пуль исчезали на 30 кадрах в секунду. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой головы для сирены и мехромантки из дополнения «Месилово Торрга» не работали должным образом. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой профиль не мог быть сохранен должным образом, если при запуске игры произошла ошибка чтения профиля. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой восстановление профиля могло запуститься без необходимости. Дополнения Collector's Edition Pack и Creature Slaughterdome (от 11 декабря 2012) Дополнение Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage (от 20 ноября 2012) Обновление 1.2.2 (от 15 ноября 2012) * Исправлены ошибки, приводившие к тому, что некоторые достижения засчитывались в шкалу заполнения других достижений. В результате шкала заполнения некоторых достижений может уменьшиться, но набранные очки перейдут в другое достижение (верно только для очков, полученных после обновления 1.2.0). Обновление 1.2.1 (от 14 ноября 2012) *Исправлена ошибка, при которой максимальное количество банковских ячеек ограничено 14, а не 16. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игра вылетала во время выполнения задания «Суперпревращения». Обновление 1.2.0 (от 13 ноября 2012) Информация: *Исправлена ошибка, при которой станции мгновенного перемещения из дополнений исчезали при загрузке сохраненной игры. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки не могли подключиться друг к другу, если недавно один из них использовал дополнение, которого нет у другого. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок не мог взять предмет, если рядом другой пользователь подобрал несколько предметов. *Исправлена ошибка в интерфейсе предметов, возникавшая в том случае, если быстро листать список вниз с помощью колеса прокрутки мыши. *Улучшено качество рендеринга жидкостей с помощью PhysX на высоких разрешениях. *Улучшена поддержка NVIDIA 3D Vision. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой у клиентов в сетевой игре не работала «Инверсия руля при реверсе». *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сбивались настройки сортировки предметов, находящихся в рюкзаке героя. *Исправлена ошибка, приводившая к зависанию или вылету игры после уничтожения Мастера Джи Непобедимого в дополнении «Капитан Скарлетт и ее пиратское сокровище». *Исправлены ошибки, приводившие к тому, что ход выполнения заданий отображался неправильно. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой текущее задание из дополнения менялось на название задания из основной игры. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игрок терял еще не полученные награды при переходе из обычного режима в режим «Истинный искатель Хранилища». *Добавлено окно с подтверждением открытия золотого сундука в Убежище. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой в Сердце Пустыни – Бесплодных Землях появлялось задание, которое нельзя было получить. *Частично восстановлены игровые данные игроков, у которых самопроизвольно сбросились профили. Чтобы восстановить данные, загрузите персонаж, в главном меню выберите «Продолжить», а затем, после того, как попадете в мир игры, выберите «Сохраниться и выйти». Повторите эту операцию для каждого из ваших персонажей. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой навык «Анархия» мехромантки терял уровни в сетевой игре. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки застревали в режиме прицела в режиме «Борьба за жизнь». *Исправлена ошибка, при которой задание «Про запас!» работало некорректно после сброса заданий. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой очки навыков сбрасывались при загрузке персонажа. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой неправильно определялся уровень заданий и врагов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой перезарядка оружия «Тедиор» давала персонажу бонусы «Щит-усилитель» за каждый патрон, оставшийся в обойме. *- Дополнительный урон от «Щитов-усилителей» теперь поделен между всеми снарядами, которые вылетают за один выстрел. * Изменен баланс «Трутня»: **Увеличена задержка при перезарядке ** Значительно увеличена скорость перезарядки ** Снижен эффект «Усилить урон» * Из рейдовых боссов дополнений в нормальном режиме больше не выпадают кристаллы серафимов. * В нормальном режиме снижен уровень боссов дополнений. * Исправлена ошибка, позволявшая бесконечно набирать уровни в одном из дополнительных заданий Крошки Тины. * Увеличен уровень здоровья Терраморфа, Вильгельма и Синего. * В баланс внесены дополнительные изменения. * Исправлены проблемы, которые не позволяли завершить следующие задания: ** «План Б» ** «Заповедник» ** «Суперпревращения» ** «Спасение животных: пища» ** «Человек, что хотел быть Джеком» **«Знакомство с Джеком» ** «Где ангел не решится сделать шаг» ** «Война кланов: конец трейлерам» ** «Война кланов: первое место» ** «Пожиратель живоглотов» ** «Один раз Мясник - всегда Мясник» ** «Любительское видео» ** «Защищенная удача» ** «Мы будем рады вам: Чаепитие» ** (дополнение «Капитан Скарлетт») «Свобода слова» Обновление v1.1.3 (от 25 октября 2012) *Добавлен параметр, разрешающий отображение текстур низкого качества. На компьютерах с большой производительностью можно отключить его, чтобы не видеть подгрузку текстур. *Добавлена возможность сброса достижения после выполнения 85% всех достижений из основной игры, не связанных с определенными территориями. Уровень и бонусы достижений сохранятся, но сами достижения будут сброшены до нуля; их можно будет перепройти, чтобы повысить уровень и бонусы. Выполнить сброс можно из вкладки «Достижения»: если персонаж отвечает требованиям сброса, вы увидите кнопку внизу экрана. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой файлы сохранения были помечены как «только чтение» и не записывались на диск. *Улучшена производительность игры в дополнении «Капитан Скарлетт» при включенном PhysX (качество «Среднее» или «Высокое»). Обновление v1.1.2 (от 17 октября 2012) *Исправлена некорректная работа программы при запуске с неподдерживаемыми параметрами. Дополнение Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty (от 16 октября 2012) Обновление v1.1.1 (от 11 октября 2012) *Изменена работа с сохранениями профиля. Дополнение Mechromancer Pack (от 09 октября 2012) Обновление v1.1.0 (от 09 октября 2012) *Исправлены ошибки вывода списка друзей на экран Logitech G19. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой загрузка сохранения с максимальным количеством боеприпасов и реликвией «Запас» приводила к потере боприпасов. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой список вещей игрока в торговых автоматах становился короче на одну ячейку. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой иконки любимого оружия и мусора иногда пропадали при быстрой прокрутке списка вещей. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой два игрока застревали в белой коробке, когда одновременно пытались перейти на другую территорию, и один из них находился в транспортном средстве. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки иногда оказывались в разных местах карты после перехода на другую территорию. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой сообщение «Покидает команду!» иногда появлялось без имени игрока. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой туман войны на мини-карте не исчезал при загрузке сохраненной игры клиентом. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игра вылетала в случае выбора пункта меню с клавиатуры после игры на геймпаде. *На вкладку достижений добавлена категория «(не открыто)» для тех достижений, которые не были найдены игроком. *Исправлена редкая ошибка, при которой программа запуска вылетала при использовании геймпада. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой траектория пуль некорректно отображалась на машинах клиентов. *Исправлены скрипты в задании «Не причинять вреда». Игроки, которые не могли выполнить это задание, теперь смогут это сделать. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки, играющие по локальной сети, вылетали в главное меню при потере связи с серверами Steam. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой щиты, отнимающие здоровье игроков, не всегда показывали, сколько здоровья они отнимают. *Теперь список вещей не будет перематываться на самый верх после использования модификации внешности. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой клиенты и сервер видели разные станции быстрого перемещения. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой приходилось перепроходить 5-е уровни достижений снова и снова. *Исправлена ошибка, при которой игроки теряли третью или четвертую ячейку для оружия. *Теперь игрокам, у которых не осталось места в инвентаре, разрешено торговать при условии, что они обмениваются одинаковым количеством предметов. Обновление v1.0.3 (от 27 сентября 2012) *Исправлена ошибка с пропуском записей в журнале заданий. *Исправлена проблема с внезапной потерей сохраненных игр. Обновление v1.0.2 (от 25 сентября 2012) *Исправлена ошибка с торговлей за отрицательную цену. *Исправлена ошибка с бонусами за оформление предварительного заказа. *Устранена проблема подключения к игре при использовании маршрутизаторов с ограничениями по портам UDP. Обновление v1.0.1 (от 20 сентября 2012) *Незначительные исправления. См. также *Дополнения en:Patch en:Patch (Borderlands 2) uk:Патчі Borderlands 2 Категория:Borderlands 2